


Love Bleeds Red

by Lady_Experiment



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/M, Gift Fic, Poetry, old story from years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Experiment/pseuds/Lady_Experiment
Summary: -"Goodbye my Ninja Princess," whispered Vincent.- A poem for Illa Scriptor's Yuffentine fic "Color of a Dying Heart". Yuffie's POV. Complete. WARNING: character death.





	Love Bleeds Red

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Color of a Dying Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/420506) by Illa Scriptor'. 



> A/N: this is a poem for Illa Scriptor's Yuffentine fic " Color of a Dying Heart " . I highly recommend that you read her that story first before mine.
> 
> Note: Link to " Color of a Dying Heart " - www . fanfiction s / 4185375 / 1 /
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7. Although, I do own this poem, since I was the one that wrote it.
> 
> Note: This is an old story that I posted on fanfiction.net in 2008.

"What is your favorite color?"

"Red."

\----------------------

Red is a dangerous color.

Red is the color of your sorrow stricken eyes.

Red is the color of your trench coat, bloody and battered.

Red is the color of the cloth that surrounds your ebony locks.

But worst of all, red is the color of blood.

As I hold you in my arms, you look me in the eye.

But there's something wrong.

Your eyes aren't red anymore, color fading every second.

As I cry, you mutter not to worry.

Not worry?

How can I not?

The fallen angel, the man I love so much, is dying.

As a single, sparkling tear drops from my eye,

Landing on your porcelain skin,

Blood mingles with it,

Tainting the clear liquid to red.

Why?

Why do you have to die?

Life's unfair I know, but still, it's not fair or right that your dying.

Why, when you finally allow me into your heart,

Into your loving and warming arms,

Do you have to die?

Why Areith?

Why are you taking him from me?

If you take him away,

You take away my happiness, my reason to live.

Take that away, and I'm a corpse.

I may be living, but every second without him will be like I'm burning alive.

As I look down upon the bloody body that holds the demon named Chaos,

I lean in and kiss you.

This kiss isn't like our first kiss,

Shy and cautious,

Nor is it like our kiss that night when we made love to each other,

Fiery and passionate.

No, this kiss is sad, full of sorrow.

But it is long and meaningful as well.

The end is near, I can tell.

Every minute it's harder for you to breath.

Your already porcelain skin is turning a ghastly white.

"Yuffie," he whispers.

Even as you're dying, you still manage to make your voice low, silky, and smooth.

"Yes?" I weakly smiled and whispered.

You grunt in pain and lift a hand to my teary cheek,

Leaning up to kiss me one last time.

Placing my hand over yours,

I nearly choke with emotion at your words.

"I love you. Take care my ninja princess. Goodbye."

As you take your last breath, your hand slips from mine.

It seems like an eternity before your lifeless hand hits the ground.

My eyes start to flood with tears as I realize that I am dead as well.

"Vincent!"


End file.
